powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantome Collection
The Fantome Collection is a collection of mysterious treasures collected in secret by members of the Fantome Estate. These treasures are said to contain a strange power, which will bring calamity if landed in the hands of evildoers. Fantome Collection Rival Morpher The standard sidearm of both the Shade Rangers & Justice Rangers that are used for morphing, defensive purposes, & zord summoning. There are 6 copies of the Rival Morpher known to exist. Zords Dial FighterZords A set of flying machine-esque zords that (when placed into a Rival Morpher) allow its user to morph into a Shade Ranger, use special abilities, & can grow giant size in order to fight an enlarged monster. TriggerZords A set of law enforcement motor vehicle-esque zords that (when placed in a Rival Morpher) allow its user to morph into a Justice Ranger, use special abilities, & can grow giant size in order to fight an enlarged monster. TBA A sentient artificially intelligent zord that sides with whoever it wishes to at the time. Its assistance provides additional power-ups as well as the formation of megazords (depending on which team it is siding with at the time). The way it can fold its wings to match for either team vehicle forms slightly resembles the cast form for the Eagle Racer from Power Rangers RPM. TBA A die-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, this artefact allows its user to manipulate the probability in a game, making it unfair & even impossible to beat. It is in reference to gambling as well as cheating. Lion's Flare A lighter-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Lion's Flare grants the user the power of pyrokinesis (AKA: The creation & manipulation of fire). When the lid is closed, this piece resembles the Lion FoldingZord (in Emblem Form) from Power Rangers (Super) Samurai. It is in reference to arson. TBA A syringe-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, this artefact allows its user to make something grow to giant size. This piece resembles the grip of the Rescue Blaster equipped with the Rescue Bird's Tail Injector from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. It is in reference to drugs & doping-related criminal activities. Auric Stone A jade figure-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Auric Stone allows its user to remodel any object. This piece resembles a hybrid of Auric the Conqueror from Power Rangers Zeo & the Rumble Tusk Zord from Power Rangers Ninja Steel. It is in reference to art forgery. TBA A gymnastics ribbon-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, this artefact allows its user to alter the appearance of something into something cute. It is in reference to a kidnapping. TBA A boot-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, this artefact grants its user superhuman jumping abilities. It is a reference to resisting arrest. TBA An oil lamp-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, this artefact grants its user the ability to infinitely expand any specific space. This piece resembles the Solaris Knight's Laser Lamp from Power Rangers Mystic Force, with the prop itself being an actual retool. It is a reference to the crime of dine & dash. TBA A binoculars-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, this artefact supposedly enables its user to look into the personality of a target individual. It is a reference to spying. TBA A battery-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, this artefact allows its user to generate electricity. This piece resembles the Dino Chargers & Energems from Power Rangers (Super)Charge, as well as the Zeo Crystal as inserted in the Zeo Cannon from Power Rangers Zeo. It is a reference to electrocution. TBA A tire-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, this artefact allows its user to make their targets slip & fall. This piece resembles the Road Attack Zord's Wheel Mode from Power Rangers RPM. It may be a reference to a physical assault. Chrono Speed Brace A bracelet-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Chrono Speed Brace allows its user to run at insanely high speeds. This piece resembles the Chrono Morpher from Power Rangers Time Force. It is a reference to high-speed chases. TBA A ninja scroll-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, this artefact allows its user to generate invisible energy barriers. This piece resembles the Thunder Staff from Power Rangers Ninja Storm. It is in reference to a lockdown. TBA A ninja shuriken-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, this artifact allows its user to change the size or scale of the body. This piece resembles the Ninja Power Stars from Power Rangers (Super) Ninja Steel. It is in reference to an escape. Notes See Also *Lupin Collection - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Artifact Category:Artifacts Category:Collectable Devices